


3. Modní prohřešky jsou neodpustitelné... (pokud den na to nezemřete)

by Lanevra



Series: Nekonečná vesmírná romance [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Culture, Flirting, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra





	1. Chapter 1

Garak si musel minimálně jednou za pět minut připomínat, že teď je počestným synem krejčovského řemesla a ti, jak známo se nepřiblíží zezadu k zákazníkovi a jedním trhnutím mu nezlomí vaz. A to ani když jsou to tak otravní zákazníci, jak Skrreeanové. 

Jejich muži byli jako malé děti s mentálními postiženími, kteří bloumali všude kolem, přetahovali se na ty nejdražší látky, a když se jim pokusil zabránit ve zničení vlastního majetku, tak se. .. rozbrečeli. A jakmile jeden z nich jen zafňukal, objevila se mu za zády nějaká žena, aby ho utěšila a hlavně svalila vinu za svého hysterického partnera na Garaka. Samozřejmě patřičně povýšeně, znevažujíce Garakovu inteligenci a schopnost být svéprávnou bytostí, což, naneštěstí, nebylo něco, s čím by se potýkal poprvé. Bylo známo, že Cardassianky mají nadání pro vědu a logické uvažování a když nějaký Cardassianský muž vstoupil do jejich hájemství, bývaly nezdvořilé a někdy i agresivní ... a ne příjemně, flirtujícím způsobem. 

To vše ale ještě přešel bez touhy je zavraždit a pak jejich mrtvoly naházet do odpadní šachty. Co snést nedokázal, byla kožní drť, která z nich odpadala a ulpívala na všem. Zejména v jeho chřípí, které měl plné tekutiny a ta mu vytékala z nosních dírek tak silným proudem, že je ji stěží dokázal utírat už beztak promočeným kapesníkem. K tomu přišel o velkou část svého čichu a to ho činilo... nervózním. Čich byl jeho hlavním smyslem, protože v jasných světlech stanice byl neustále oslněn a ostatní smysly Cardassianů byly, podle vesmírných standardů, podprůměrné.

Znovu si otřel nos a rezignovaně pohlédl na Skrreeansk muže, kteří se pokoušeli rozebrat ruční korálkovou výšivku, nad níž si čtyři týdny ohýbal záda a ničil zrak.

Kdyby alespoň měli Skrreeané tu slušnost loupat se v úhledných šupinách, které by mohl jednoduše zamést. Ale oni ne. Oni se prostě museli drolit jako špatně upečená socha.

„Dneska tu máte plno,“ zazněl mu ucha známý hlas, společně s tím, jak ucítil teplý dech na ušním hřebenu.

Zamrazení mu přeběhlo po páteři. Trochu to byl úlek, jak si musel přiznat - stárneš, chlapče, stárneš - a částečně to příznačné vzrušení, které v blízkosti tohoto mladého doktora vždy tančilo po jeho šupinách. I teď cítil, jak se mu do hřebenů nahrnula krev a uměl si představit nafialovělý odstín, který musel pohltit ramenní šupiny. Ach, škoda, že dnes zvolil kabátec s límcem. Líbilo se mu, jak se doktor Bashir vždy upřeně zahleděl na zbarvení jeho šupin, jakoby to byla ta nejvíc fascinující věc, kterou kdy viděl. Nejspíš pro něj byla a neměl ponětí, jak skandálně si počíná, když doslova nemůže spustit zrak z Garakových šupin a hřebenů.

„Opravil bych vás, drahý doktore, je tu přeplněno,“ podotkl, aniž by se k doktorovi obrátil, jen nepatrně naklonil hlavu na stranu a nasál vzduch - naneštěstí se přes jeho vodnaté dutiny dostal jen malý záchvěv sladké vůně.

"Zrovna jsem slyšel Quarka říkat to samé a to už je co říct," uvedl Bashir, protáhl se kolem Garakova ramene, takže mohl cítit, jak se mu o paži otřelo lidské teplo, a pak konečně stanul před ním.

Oh, dobří galaktičtí bohové, nikdo by neměl vypadat tak svůdně a zároveň naprosto nevinně. To by mělo být nezákonné, vždyť kvůli tomu mohl skoro zapomenout, že s drahým, mladým doktorem netráví tolik času jen z prosté radosti z jeho společnosti a půvabů, ale i zcela účelově. Ale... čert to vem, jak barvitě říkají lidé - alespoň ti v knihách, které mu Bashir půjčil jako vzorek lidské literatury. Mohl se kochat a zároveň plnit cíl, který si vytyčil, takže se zálibně přimhouřenýma očima sklouzl po okraji mořsky zelené látky výstřihu doktorovy košile. Neslušně hlubokého, ramena odhalujícího výstřihu, aby byl přesný. Kávově zbarvená kůže byla s tou lesknoucí se látkou v dokonalém souladu a obojí lákalo k tomu, aby se Garak zamyslel, co je pod tu jemnou zelení. Jistě další kůže...

Rychle kmitl jazykem a nabral trochu vonícího vzduchu, a pak vzhlédl k Bashirovu úsměvu a zvědavému pohledu. Nejspíš mlčel na lidské poměry příliš dlouho.

"To je naprostá katastrofa!"

Doktor zmateně zamrkal.

"Co je katastrofa? Fereng, který si stěžuje, že má moc zákazníků? No, ano, je to zvláštní." Promnul si doktor zamyšleně bradu. "Možná má Quark nějaké zdravotní problémy, které ho zbavují dokonce i touhy po zisku. Možná bych měl..."

"Nemyslím Qauarkovy stížnosti, ale vaší košili," upřesnil co má na mysli a zatahal za jeden volný rukáv, který se Bashirovi vlnil kolem elegantních, štíhlých zápěstí. "Zelenomodrá se k vám hodí, ale tento konkrétní odstín je naprosto nepřijatelný. Vůbec nelichotí vytříbené barvě vaší pleti, doktore."

Bashir podruhé zmateně zamrkal a pak se zamračeně podíval na vlastní košili. V tu chvíli Garakovi, naneštěstí velmi opožděně, došlo, že přirozeně sklouzl k naprosto nesprávnému způsobu, jak člověku vyjádřit svůj zájem. Začátečnická chyba zapomenout, že jednáte s jinou rasou, která má jinou kulturu a zvyky, jenže s doktorem bylo tak snadné se zapomenout. No nic. Teď už se to nedalo spravit. Figury byly rozdány a první tahy učiněny.

"Ach, vždycky jsem měl dojem, že mi docela sluší," obrátil Bashir do mírné defenzivy, velmi lidské, samozřejmě. Teď už ani nečekal, že odpoví jako Cardassian; zpochybněním Garakových schopností posoudit, co by měl nosit a zároveň výzvou k tomu, aby se snažil toto přesvědčení vyvrátit.

"Ano, ano, dozajista střihem dobře padne, " souhlasil a rychle vklouzl do více lidského způsobu, zatímco si vychutnával možnost rukama přejel po štíhlých teplých ramenou pokrytých tenkou, hladkou látkou, až k širokému výstřihu, který ukazoval kůži napínající se na krčních svalech. Dvě hladké linie, "ale měl bych tu pro vás něco, co má lepší barvu. Prosím, pojďte se mnou."

Uchopil člověka pod loktem a ochotně vstoupil do teplé aury jeho těla, která byla ve chladu stanice, jako pohlazení. Oh ano, rozhodně to bylo velmi příjemné. Znovu se dlouze nadechl ve snaze zachytit vůni, ale místo toho se mu z nosu spustil vodopád. Poslední, co potřebujete, když chcete být koketní, je vodopád z nosních dírek. 

Pokusil se svou nesnáz zakrýt tím, že Bashira obratně vmanévroval mezi dámské róby, zatímco vytáhl kapesník a nenápadně si otřel nos.

„Jste nemocný, Garaku?“ zeptal se doktor, kterému samozřejmě nic neuniklo.

Jak ponižující. Na druhou stranu i výhodné, nejen že získá sympatie mladého člověka - ty už ostatně evidentně měl, podle Bashirova výrazu - ale možná i pomoc s všudypřítomným kožním prachem.

„To Skrreeanové. Je mi nepříjemné o tom mluvit, protože nechci být nezdvořilý ke svým milým zákazníkům, ale..." rozhlédl se kolem sebe předstíraje, že se opravdu obává, jestli je někdo nemůže zaslechnout, a pak se naklonil k Bashirovi, jednu ruku stále na jeho předloktí, "Loupou se. A to hodně. Mám jejich kůži úplně všude. Na mých šicích strojích, na veškerém zboží, látkách a hlavně... hlavně v nose. Je to velmi nepříjemné, jak si jistě dovedete představit."

Baschir rozvážně pokýval hlavou a sklonem, aby jejich tváře od sebe byli malí hráči, než šeptem, trochu spiklenecky, promluvil:

"A zkoušel jste nastavit vyšší stupeň čištění vzduchu?"

Garak teatrálně zakoulel očima.

"To bylo první, co jsem udělal. Pak jsem se pokusil dovolat na technické oddělení, ale tam jsi mě předával počítač a jakýsi mladý praporčík, jako bych byl nedozrálá bocha."

"Mohl bych zkusit promluvit s náčelníkem O'Brienem. Třeba vám pošle někoho, kdo zefektivní čistící jednotky. Nebude to problém, když řeknu že jde o zdravotní důvody," nabídl doktor, upřímná ochota sama.

"To od vás bylo nesmírně laskavé. Děkuji," říká, že je to jeho nesnází. Bashir čeká, a pak ho znovu popostrčil dál do obchodu. "Jako výraz díků vám dává nejlepší cenu na zboží, které si vyberete ... pardon, které si vyberete," dodal s křivým, provokativním úsměvem, s úsměvem, že je zbytečný, ale nechtělo se mu ho zbavit. Trocha cardassianského škádlení nemůže uškodit, když vzal v potaz, jak rozpačitě se mladý člověk zatvářil.

"Vlastně jsem sem nepřišel nakupovat. Chtěl jsem vás jen pozdravit a ... mám u sebe jen kredity. Berete kredity?"

"Od vás vezmu cokoliv," přislíbil vlídně, když stahoval z věšáků několik vhodných kousků oblečení, které ještě více odhalovalo Bashirova ramena, a strkal ho ke kabince. Otevřel ji, zatlačil člověka dovnitř a sám vklouzl za ním. Přinejmenším byl v kabince trochu čistší vzduch, protože i když Skrreean sáhli doslova na každý kousek, který visel v jeho obchodě, tak si nevyzkoušeli žádný. "Tady. Tento kousek si vyzkoušejte jako první." Pozvedl jemně zelenkavou košili v trillském stylu, která ramena nejen podtrhovala, jako ta co měl doktor na sobě, ale doslova je odhalovala světu, protože drobnými geometrickými symboly vyšívaný lem výstřihu byl navržen tak, aby seděl na samotných okrajích ramen. Byl to naprosto skandální model, opravdu, a kdyby byl Bashir Cardassian, nejspíš by Garaka hrubě urazil a pak mu tu košili mrsknul do obličeje, ale jelikož byl člověk... Jednoduše si ji převzal a zvedl před tělo, jako kdyby to mohlo nahradit vyzkoušení. No alespoň se podíval do zrcadla.

"Není to úplně stejná barva? Mě tak přijde..." řekl zamyšleně doktor.

"Nebuďte směšný, jistěže není stejná. Copak nemáte oči?" zeptal se s koketní ostrostí a trochou naděje, že to mladý člověk pochopí, ale samozřejmě nepochopil, jen se Garakovým směrem mírně zamračil. S povzdechem zakroutil hlavou. "Beznadějný případ..." povzdechl si, "Jestli chcete vidět rozdíl v barvách, musíte si ji vyzkoušet a pak poznáte, že tento odstín se k vaší pleti hodí víc."

"Hned tady a teď?" zeptal se Bashir a zatěkal kolem sebe očima, jako zvíře hledající nějakou skulinu, kam se ukrýt. Byl roztomilý ve své zmatenosti, takže se ho rozhodl ještě trochu potrápit.

"Jistě." Přikývl naprosto vážně.

"Zatímco jste tady?" ujišťoval se Bashir polohlasně, přičemž se z jeho kůže začalo doslova valit teplo. Garak ho mohl cítit, jak mu klouže po prochladlé kůži, ne nepodobné prvním poledním paprskům Cardassianského slunce. Chtělo se mu s povzdechem přistoupit ještě o kousek blíž.

"Ovšem," přitakal a povytáhl obočí, "Jen do toho. Ujišťuji vás, že jsem profesionál a budu diskrétní."

Po jeho slovech vyšel z lidského hrdla podivný zvuk, který překladač nijak nepřeložil, až za pár okamžiků Garakovi došlo, že se jedná o přiškrcený nervozní smích. 

"To zní, jako kdybychom si měli hrát na doktora," prohlásil Bashir, stále nervozně a rozpačitě, a trochu zahýbal rameny, skoro v pozvání k doteku. Ach ano, kdyby byl Cardassian. rozhodně by to bylo pozvání k doteku, vzhledem k tomu, že byli sami dva v malém prostoru. Naneštěstí v tomto případě... Jen zmateně pozvedl oční hřeben, aby dal najevo, že upřímně nerozumí poslední doktorově větě. Bashir byl doktor, tak jaképak hraní? Nad to, nikdo tu doktora nepotřeboval, ať skutečného nebo fiktivního.

Jeho upřímné nepochopení prohlášení, které pravděpodobně mělo nějakou kulturní souvislost, bylo asi pochopen jinak. Protože z doktorova těla se vyvalila další vlna horka a jeho tváře se zbarvily odstínem růžové, který byl na jeho pleti jasně viditelný. Červenání se, které, alespoň u Bajoranů, znamenalo spíš rozpaky a stud, nikoliv vzrušení, jakoby tomu bylo u jeho vlastních lidí.

"Omlouvám se. To ode mne bylo opravdu nevhodné.... naznačovat, že byste... tedy že bychom... chápete... chápete?" Zagestikuloval nervozně kolem sebe.

"Nemám ani to nejmenší tušení, můj drahý doktore." Rozpřáhl ruce v bezradném gestu. "Jestli jste mě chtěl svým 'hraním na doktora' urazit, tak vás musím zklamat, ale neznám kulturní kontext, takže vám nemohu poskytnout to potěšení a rozhněvat se. Snad kdybyste mi to vysvětlil..."

Bashir si prohrábl a vypadal ještě o mnoho a mnoho stupňů víc v rozpacích, než předtím. Nebylo těžké uhodnout, že 'hraní na doktora' má v lidské kultuře nějaký erotický přesah. To bylo báječné! Nemusel se ani snažit a člověk se dostal do stavu zmatenosti a studu úplně sám a navíc byl tak zábavně roztomilí.

Garak skryl úsměv a nasadil si na tvář masku zdvořilé zvědavosti.

"Dobře, tak tedy..." povzdechl si doktor a konečně se Garakovi podíval do očí, než se zmateným gestikulováním pokračoval: "Víte, dřív, když ještě nebyly lékařské trikordéry, tak se musel pacient před doktorem svléct, aby ho mohl všude prohlédnout. A prohmatat."

"Jak primitivní a pobuřující! Naprostý nedostatek respektu vůči soukromí pacienta!" zvolal Garak teatrálně, jako kdyby byl navýsost pobouřen, i když to tak úplně nebylo. I v Cardassianské historii byli doby, kdy byli lékařské prohlídky mnohem nepříjemnější, než dnes.

"Ehm ano, to jistě. Máte naprostou pravdu, ale prostě... tak to tehdy bylo." Pokrčil doktor rameny. "No a protože děti napodobují dospělé, tak si začaly hrát na doktora a svlékat se a... bože, když to řeknu nahlas, tak to zní tak divně! Ale přísahám, že v tom nebylo a není nic nevhodného. Opravdu ne... tedy dokud se hraní na doktora nechopili dospělí, to pak..."

Příhodně se přesně v ten okamžik z přední části obchodu ozval hlas dožadující se Garakovi přítomnosti.

"I když bych se rád dozvěděl něco víc o exotických lidských pářících rituálech, tak jsem bohužel žádán vepředu. Snad mi o 'hraní na doktora' můžete povyprávět při našem příštím společném obědě," navrhl dostatečně ledabyle, aby to vypadalo, že jde jenom o konverzaci, ale neodpustil si úsměv a pozvednuté obočí, když už opouštěl kabinku.

Poslední co viděl bylo, jak člověk jenom naprázdno otevřel a zavřel pusu a bezradně pozvedl ruku s košilí, jako kdyby naprosto netušil, co má říct.

Garak se pobaveně usmál.

Nakonec se tento den ukázal být jedním z nejlepších za poslední týdny.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokud byli Cardassiané v něčem opravdu dobří, tak to byl sběr a uchovávání dat. Garak v tom samozřejmě nebyl žádnou výjimkou. Ostatně být dobře informován bylo po celý jeho život základním klíčem k přežití. Naneštěstí nebylo možno sledovat vše najednou v reálném čase, i když po této schopnosti nejednou zatoužil. Musel se spokojit s tím, že pravidelně jednou týdně prošel počítačové záznamy a s malým, roztomilým, broučkem, kterého nasadil do systémů stanice, aby ho upozornil na to nejzajímavější, co s v počítačových systémech dělo.

Byl zrovna v práci s bolianským hedvábím, když ten malý brouček zapípal z jeho paddu. Koutkem oka, aniž by spustil ruce ze šití, pohlédl na padd, aby zjistil, že ho brouček upozornil na něco, týkajícího se drahého doktora Bashira.

To okamžitě přilákalo jeho plnou pozornost. Odložil zcelovač látek i hedvábí, ze kterého zrovna vyráběl živůtek šatů, ač to znamenalo, že jeho práce bude ztracena a drahá látka přijde vniveč, a vzal do ruky padd. Rychlým pohledem zjistil, že byl programem upozorněn na prioritní hlášení pro Hvězdnou flotilu, týkající se doktora Bashira a náčelníka O'Briana, které bylo právě odesláno z velitelského stanoviště. Z paddu se k němu nemohl dostat, takže se zvedl a přešel ke konzoli v zadní části obchodu.

Otevřel si externí komunikaci, snadno vklouzl do uzamčeného pásma, kterým procházela veškerá komunikace s velínem, a vyhledal si patřičnou zprávu. I když byla označena jako prioritní, měla jenom základní kódování, které sloužilo prakticky jen k tomu, aby civilisté nemohli číst náhodně zachycené zprávy Hvězdné flotily. Dostat se přes toto kódování byla otázka pěti vteřin a pak už se před ním otevřelo hlášení nadporučíka Daxové, ve kterém žádala o přidělení nového zdravotního důstojníka a velitele inženýrské sekce z důvodu... úmrtí.

Zůstal překvapeně hledět na obrazovku. Doktor Julian Bashir... drahý, rozkošný, nesmírně zajímavý a inteligentní doktor, který byl nejen skvělým zdrojem informací, ale hlavně rozptýlení, a potěchou pro oko byl... mrtev?

Jak? Kdy? Proč? 

To byli otázky, na které Garak požadoval okamžitou odpověď. Byl rozhněvaný a zklamaný. Tohle bylo prostě naprosto nepřijatelné a nezdvořilé, že si Bashir dovolil zemřít tak nepředvídatelným způsobem, že Garak neměl ani tu sebemenší tušení, jak se to stalo nebo jak se to stát mohlo. Normálně, když v jeho životě někdo zemřel, tak byl za jeho smrt přímo nebo nepřímo odpovědný, případně věděl, co se stalo nebo to alespoň tušil.

Tentokrát byl zmatený jako kdokoliv jiný a jen vřele doufal, že doktorovu smrt nezpůsobilo něco nepředvídatelného, jako nehoda raketoplánu. Samozřejmě opravdová nehoda, ta, která se stávala zcela náhodou, v důsledku neovlivnitelných vesmírných sil, protože o nenáhodné nehodě by věděl.

Opustil komunikaci, tam už žádné užitečně informace nečekal, a ponořil se do veřejných důstojnických deníků a hlášení pro velitelství - co se týče osobních deníků, opravdu by raději nehledal informace mezi mořem nadávek na Cardassiany (major Kira byla v tomto smutně předvídatelná) nebo v rozhořčeném elaborátu na téma znečištění a výtržností na veřejných toaletách a neefektivnosti Pevných, kteří museli přijímat potravu a vylučovat odpad (ani konstábl Odo by jistě nezklamal).

Naštěstí byly všechny požadované informace ve veřejných denících. Šlo v podstatě o to, že se drahý doktor, kvůli nesmyslnému a kontraproduktivnímu altruismu Federace a Hvězdné flotily zvlášť, zúčastnil společného projektu T'Laniů a Kellerunsů, kteří se po staletí vzájemně ničili Harvestery - biomechanickými biologickými zbraněmi rozkládajícími DNA humanoidů, které měli opravdu nepěkné účinky na zasaženého. Doslova se během dvaceti dnů od zasažení rozpustil v hromádku jinak neškodného slizu. Ach, pozoruhodně účinná zbraň, je co je pravda. Všechna města zůstala zachována, životně důležité zdroje, jako voda, nebyly znečištěny a přesto byl nepřítel do posledního eliminován. Nicméně, vzhledem k tomu, že spolu obě znepřátelené strany bojovaly tři staletí, tak zřejmě ani jedna z nich nedokázala být dostatečně disciplinovaná a inteligentní, aby tyto zbraně efektivně využila proti nepřátelům. Jak skličující, protože nebýt toho, Bashir by se mise nezúčastnil a nestalo by se mu... co vlastně?

Nakažen nebyl, k nehodě raketoplánu nedošlo, tak co se stalo? Jako otázka byla rychle zodpovězena krátkým bezpečnostním videozáznamem, který komandéru Siskovi poskytly svornou rukou obě dříve znepřátelené strany. Bylo na něm, jak se náčelník O'Brian naprosto náhodou setkal s bezpečnostním protokolem z válečného období, který nebyl schopen obejít ani odstranit, a který vedl k tomu, že byli všichni v místnosti doslova vypařeni vysokou dávkou radiace. Příhodně hned potom, co byl veškerý Harvester zničen a dostupné informace z počítače vymazány.

První, co Garaka napadlo, byl základní čistící protokol. To znamenalo trvale eliminovat všechny vědce i jiné účastníky výzkumu, kteří měli nebo jen potencionálně měli přístup k informacím, které by mohli výzkum obnovit nebo jeho výsledky zmařit. Samozřejmě, byla tu možnost, ale opravdu jen nepatrná, že opravdu došlo k nehodě, ale on tom pochyboval, protože, kdyby měl na starosti podobný výzkum, udělal by to přesně takto. Čistě, rychle, bez následků na technice, a hlavně pod rouškou nehody.

Přejel konečky prstů po obrazovce v místech, kde ještě před chvíli byl Bashirův obraz. Nepředstavoval si, že tohle bude poslední obraz drahého doktora, který uvidí a už vůbec nečekal, že to bude Bashir, kdo z nich dvou zemře jako první. Ale bylo to tak. Opravdu se to stalo. A to vědomí s sebou přineslo nečekaně silnou lítost a vztek, který neměl kam ventiloval a ani neměl důvod, to udělat, protože... Co vlastně pro něj byl, že ano? Nic, jednoduché a prosté nic. A pokud si to několikrát zopakuje, bude tomu i věřit, neboť nejlepší lhář je ten, který své lži umí uvěřit po libosti.

Vypnul počítač a vrátil se k šití.

°°0°°

Daleko víc, než třídenní pobyt na nehostinné planetě a péče o nemocného O'Briana - hej, konečně mohl volně užívat své znalosti techniky a spravit vysílač o dost dřív, než kdyby postupoval podle náčelníkových zmatených instrukcí - ho zmáhala oslava jeho zmrtvýchvstání, kterou pro něj a pro náčelníka uspořádala Dax. Všechny oslavy byly tak... zdlouhavé a vyžadovaly tolik různých druhů společenských interakcí, které si musel hlídat, že to na něj bylo prostě moc.

V první řadě musel pečlivě sledovat množství alkoholu, které vypil, pak spočítat, kolik by lidský muž jeho výšky a váhy měl v daný okamžik promile a odhadnout, jaká by měla být v té či oné situaci správně opilá reakce. Bylo to o to těžší, že po dvanácti pivech, třech koktejlech a třech panácích bourbonu za dobu slabých šesti hodin, byl opravdu už mírně opilý a nesoustředěný, ač byla jeho tolerance k alkoholu mnohem vyšší, než u normálních lidí.

A z toho vyplýval další problém; Jadzia Dax. 

V okamžiku, kdy dosedl na vedlejší sedadlo při cestě transportní lodí na stanici, tak začal provádět hodnocení jejího fyzického vzhledu a potenciálu. Nemohl si prostě pomoci. Proporce její tváře, to jak se úhly jejího nosu a lícních kostí vzájemně doplňovaly, bylo tak blízko zlatému řezu, že její obličej mohl přirovnat k dokonalosti. Všiml si také pevné kosterní stavby, neprozrazující žádnou dědičnou a získanou vadu, byť chirurgicky opravenou. Svalstvo a tuk měla v ideálním poměru pro trilla a stejně tak i pro člověka. Kůži pružnou, bez vrásek a bez vad s přesně sto padesáti typickými pigmentovými skvrnami umístěnými v dokonalé symetrii od linie vlasů k okraji kabátce uniformy. A dovedl si představit, že vedly dál po celém jejím těle až k patám. Stejně symetrické, stejně bezchybně zbarvené, jako ty na tváři.

Všechno v něm souhlasně zamručelo, že se jedná o naprosto vyhovující partnerku. To bylo dost na to, aby se rozhodl věnovat pozornost i jejímu intelektu a znalostem a obojí ho upřímně ohromilo. Měla vzpomínky, vědomosti a zkušenosti všech svých předešlých životů, což bylo dost na to, aby Julianovi mohla stačit.

Rozhodnutí učinil přesně jednu hodinu, dvanáct minut a pět sekund poté, co Jadziu poprvé uviděl; je perfektní a je třeba ji získat, dřív než se k ní dostane někdo jiný, méně vyhovující.

Vklouzl do role roztomilého doktora Bashia, která měla u žen až neuvěřitelný úspěch, jen aby přesně o dvanáct minut a třicet šest sekund poté zjistil, že vše čeho tím docílil bylo, že na něj Jadzia začala nahlížet jako matka na dítě. To bylo frustrující a vnitřně ho to přivádělo k myšlenkám, že by jí měl ukázat víc ze sebe, než co ostatním dovolil vidět a tak si ji přivlastnit. Byl to to hloupé, hloupé a ještě jednou hloupé vlastnické, ba až teritoriální nutkání, které přicházelo ze stejných míst jako záchvaty vzteku a černé myšlenky, které si nerad připouštěl. 

Nechtěl píchat klackem zrovna do tohohle démona, tak se nepatrně stáhl, jen aby zjistil, že to u Jadzii vzbudilo pozornost. Ach ano, jistěže nemohl doktor Bashir jen tak ztratit zájem. Nešlo to k obrazu sebe samého, který celý svůj život vykresloval. Hezky tah za tahem. A jestli o něj nechtěl přijít, musel vklouznout zpět.

A tak se ocitl tady, před Jadzioninou kajutou. Opíral se rukou o zeď kousek u její hlavy a snad úspěšně předstíral opilost, zatímco ho Daxová častovala shovívavým úsměvem, který by raději neviděl. Ach jo, proč prostě nemohl jít do své kajuty, na dvou paddech si simultánně otevřít práce o kožních parazitech Bajoranů a ušních zánětech Ferengů a k tomu poslouchat recitaci Shakespearových sonetů? 

"Děkuji, Juliene, ale dál už to zvládnu," ubezpečila ho Jadzia s trochou hihňání, načež se naklonila a bez sebemenšího varování mu vtiskla vlhký polibek na tvář. "Už jsem ti řekla, jak jsem ráda, že jsi naživu?" Znovu se zahihňala, mateřsky mu štípla obě tváře a zatahala za ně. "Co bych si bez téhle tvářičky počala? Co bych si jen počala? Takové štěňátko jsi. No jo... nojo... Pojď sem!" téměř rozkázala a nedala mu šanci reagovat, než si ho k sobě přitáhla a pevně ho objala. 

Objetí jí vrátil a zabořil si nos do jejích, teď rozpuštěných vlasů, vonících po exotickém ovoci. Její štíhlé tělo se proti němu pevně přitisklo, takže mohl cítit každou křivku otírající se mu o hrudník, břicho a i trochu níž. Spokojeně si povzdechl. To, že svou šanci uspět u Jadzii propočítal na jedna ku padesáti šesti tisícům, neznamenalo, že si nemohl užít pořádného, mačkavého objetí. Byl sice geneticky vylepšený člověk, ale pořád jen člověk.

A po tom dlouhém večeru plném oslavování, to bylo příjemné zakončení, které se jeho alkoholem trochu hučícímu mozku, opravdu líbilo. 

"Dobrou noc, Juliane," přerušila Jadzia jeho pohodu tím, že promluvila a odtáhla se.

"Jo, jo, dobrou Jadzio."

Jadzia vyklouzla z jeho paží s překvapivou lehkostí dřív, než stačil říct něco jiného, a po posledním krátkém úsměvu, mu zmizela ve své kajutě a nechala ho stát na chodbě.

Povzdechl si a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Hmm, rozhodně už byl dávno noční režim, takže hlavní světla byla vypnutá a místo nich svítila ta nouzová a i ta byla ztlumená o patnáct procent. Přesně ideální světelné podmínky pro Cardassiany. 

Zarazil se a prohrábl vlasy. Proč mu na mysli přišlo zrovna tohle? Nebyl si jistý, tak prostě vyrazil ke své kajutě. V jeho bzučícím mozku kromě samovolného počítání kroků a světel na stropě, běžel i neodbytný pocit, že na něco důležitého zapomněl. Ach, nevěděl na co. Asi to nakonec nebylo tak důležité. Opravdu, většinou nebylo, mozek mu prostě jenom podsouval nekonečnou škálu většinou neužitečných informací.

Zastavil se před kajutou a odemkl. Dveře se otevřely a poskytly mu výhled na malý kus jeho kajuty.

Přesně v ten okamžik se jeho vnitřní alarm rozezněl a varoval ho, že není v místnosti sám. Každý jeho smysl hlásil přítomnost další živé bytost. Naprosto jasně slyšel dech, pravidelný a velmi pomalý, takže neodpovídající člověku, Bajoranovi, ferengovi, klingonovi, romulanovi, trillovi... vlastně většině druhů, které na stanici byly, s výjimkou cardassianů a bolianů.

Udělal malý krok mezi dveře a opřel se o ně v předstírané únavě. A předstírané opilosti, protože jeho mozek se v jediném zostřil. Každý sval v jeho těle se napnul v očekávání útoku. Byl připravený. Očima klouzal po šedavém obrazů své ztemnělé kajuty, dokud se pohledem nezastavil na pohovce a postavě, která na ní seděla. Mrkl. Panenky se mu ještě o něco roztáhly a temnota se projasnily, aby odhalila známý a nezaměnitelný hřebenatý tvar hlavy a ostrý profil ramen.

Garak.

No jistě! Na něho zapomněl! Nedal mu vůbec vědět, že je zdravý a živý. Ach, ale to nejspíš nebyl důvod, proč se mu vloupal do kajuty. Opět. Muselo za tím být něco závažnějšího a Julian byl upřímně zvědavý, co to bylo. Naposledy mu byl poskytnut fascinující vhled do cardassianské kultury, byť s následky, které neschvaloval - Rugalův odchod. Něco takového by si s radostí nechal líbit ještě jednou. Oh, miloval to, jak mu Garak házel malé návnady a spřádal mentální kličky. Konečně někdo, kdo nebyl tak jednoduchý, jako dětská malbička.

Potlačil úsměv, který se mu dral na rty, protože si byl docela jistý, že by ho cardassian mohl zachytit a vešel dovnitř.

Lusk!

Na ostrý zvuk luskajících prstů se všechna světla v místnosti rozsvítila na plnou intenzitu. Julian oslněně zamrkal a instinktivně zvedl ruku proti prudkému světlu, aby si zakryl oči. Ani nemusel nic hrát. Bylo to jako dostat ránu kladivem rovnou mezi oči. Napětí, které se trochu zmírnilo uvědoměním, že v jeho kajutě je jenom Garak, se vrátilo s plnou silou a všechno v něm křičelo skočit a bránit se. Racionálně věděl, že nehrozí skutečné nebezpečí - alespoň o tom byl přesvědčen - tak se donutil zůstat v klidu a předstírat jelena v záři reflektorů.

"Co to zatraceně...?!"

"Doktore..." ozval se od pohovky Garakův syčivý hlas.

Nenápadně na něj pohlédl skrze prsty ruku, kterou si držel před obličejem. Zatímco normální, opilý člověk, by byl stále vyděšený, zmatený a oslněný, tak on už dávno všechno vnímal. Se zaujetím sledoval, jak se Garak hladce zvedl z pohovky a pozvolna se pohyboval... ne, spíš klouzal k němu, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu a ruce volně podél těla, jako kdyby byl na naprosto obyčejné, zdvořilé návštěvě, ale něco... Něco v tom, jak držel tělo, vysílalo jasnou hrozbu zaměřenou přímo na něj. Upřímně moc nechápal proč? Byl pryč posledních deset dní, těžko mohl udělat něco, co by Cardassiana naštvalo.

"Garaku?" předstíral zmatené překvapení, "Co tu děláte?!"

"Ach, jak jen to říct... Potom, co jsem se dozvěděl o nešťastném úmrtí svého přítele, jsem si vyšetřil chvilku, abych navštívil jeho kajuty, otevřel láhev kanaru a zavzpomínal na dobré společně strávené chvíle. A pak... dovedete si jistě představit mé neuvěřitelné překvapení... se ten nejmenovaný přítel objevil ve dveřích."

To bylo překvapující. Znělo to, jako kdyby byl Garak opravdu nahněván tím, že mu neřekl o svém přežití a zašel tak daleko, že se mu vloupal do kajuty, jen aby mu to řekl. Nečekal to, i když... ach, teď si uvědomil, že v to možná trochu doufal a to, že se jeho doufání stalo pravdou, ho zahřálo u srdce tak, že tím byl sám překvapen.

Spustil ruku, už nebylo třeba předstírat, že je překvapený, a na tvář se mu vkradl úsměv. 

"Garaku. Je mi opravdu líto..."

"... že vypadáte na mrtvého tak dobře?" Pozvedl vyzývavě šupinaté obočí. "To, můj drahý doktore, není důvod se omlouvat, ale fakt, že jste se neobtěžoval mě osobně informovat o své smrti? Jsem hluboce raněn." Položil si ruku na prsa, kde by měl člověk srdce, i když to jeho se nacházelo spíš v oblasti, kde by měl člověk žaludek.

Julian zamrkal. Garakovi nešlo o to, že mu neřekl o svém přežití, ale že mu neoznámil svou smrt. To bylo...

"To je naprosto směšný požadavek!" vykřikl spontánně. "Jak bych vám měl dát vědět, že jsem mrtvý, kdybych byl mrtvý? Mrtvoly neumí posílat subrostorové zprávy."

"Nic takového netvrdím, jen říkám, že živí mají tu slušnost nahrát zprávu, která jejich blízké informuje o jejich smrti dřív, než se to dozví od cizích. Na Cardassii je to základ slušného vychování."

V ten okamžik si naprosto živě vybavil jejich obědový rozhovor na téma 'hraní na doktora', který měli před dvěma týdny. A také na své zoufalství, kdy se snažil Garakovi vysvětlit, že lidé občas vtipkují tak, že pronášejí nevhodné poznámky týkající se sexu nebo partnerských vztahů. Cardassian tím byl tak teatrálně pobouřen, že byl Julian na vážkách, jestli mu jeho rozhořčení věřit nebo ne. Zvláště když pak začal vyprávět o tom, jak se sbližují Cardassiané a mluvil o mnohadenním půstu, kdy cardassianský muž medituje před dveřmi své vyvolené a pak o souboji v hádankách s jejím otcem. Ne, že by to byl ten nejpodivnější namlouvací rituál, o kterém slyšel, ale Garak to vyprávěl s takovou vášní a zapálením, že si byl docela jistý, že ho cardassian prostě a jednoduše tahá za fusekli.

Byl si docela jist, že tentokrát je to něco podobného a nehodlal být znovu za hlupáka. Hodlal vyhrát.

"Dobře," zvedl ruce, jakoby se vzdával. "Beru, že je to u vás zvykem. Jenže to pořád nevysvětluje, proč bych měl nechávat zprávu zrovna vám."

Byl to tvrdé, ba spíš kruté, ale Garak si z něj od chvíle, co se poznali, udělal dobrý den tolikrát, že přesně takový přístup si zasloužil. A Julian měl právo se konečně pořádně bránit. Nebo ne? Možná ne.

Cardassian strnul, hlavu trochu nakloněnou a oči upřené přímo na něj. Nehýbal se, nemluvil, vlastně se jeho dech ještě zpomalil, skoro jako kdyby každý druhý nádech vynechal. Najednou rychle mrkl a Garak obratím ruce dlaněmi vzhůru, načež se mírně uklonil.

"Má pravdu, doktore, bylo ode mne pošetilé a možná až dětinské myslet si, že bychom po pár společných obědech byli přátelé. Musíte mě omluvit, že jsem na něco takového vůbec pomyslel, ale společnost někoho inteligentního a vzdělaného, kdo mě nesoudí proto, že jsem Cardassian, je na této stanici vzácná."

"Garaku..." začal, ale nebylo mu dovoleno pokračovat, protože se Cardassian začal pohybovat směrem ke dveřím.

"Ještě jednou se omlouvám za můj nezdvořilý vpád do vašeho soukromí. Už se to nebude opakovat."

Tohle rozhodně nebylo to, čeho chtěl dosáhnout. Doufal, že bude Garak trochu zraněný - myšleno skutečně zraněný - ale neměl ho v úmyslu vyhnat. Po večeru plném předstírání, že je roztomilý doktor Bashir, co trochu přebral, se mu zamlouvala představa být chvíli s Garakem a být... no, né sám sebou, ale alespoň nemusel předstírat opilost a mohl svou mysl zaměstnat bludištěm lží, které pro něj Cardassian splétal. Klidně za cenu vlastního zesměšnění. Pořád to bylo zábavnější, než ty zástupy plochých duší, kterými musel denně proplouvat.

"Počkejte!" zadržel ho pevným stiskem předloktí, čímž Garaka přiměl se k němu obrátit. Podíval se mu do tváře, která byla zdobena velmi zdvořilým výrazem profesionálního obchodníka. Povzdechl si, "Podívejte, jsem vyčerpaný a asi taky trochu opilý. Je mi líto, co jsem řekl. Vlastně... nezůstanete? Můžeme si připít na to, že žiju..." navrhl s očekávání, která se mu chvělo někde v žaludku. Opravdu chtěl, aby tu Garak zůstal.

Ten neodpověděl hned, jen sklopil pohled na Julianovu ruku, ovinutou kolem svého předloktí a dlouze se na ni zahleděl. Dost dlouho na to, aby pocítil nervozitu a musel se sám sebe zeptat, jestli zase neudělal nějaký kulturní přešlap a tak všechno jen nezhoršil. Oh, snad ne... Garak ho bral za loket každou chvíli, takže to snad bylo v pořádku. Stejně raději povolil stisk tak, že skrze vrstvy látky přestal tak jasně cítit tvrdé šupiny hřebene táhnoucího se po cardassianově předloktí.

Tehdy Garak zvedl pohled a rty rozšířil do skutečně přátelského úsměvu, když se trochu naklonil dopředu a svou vlastní dlaní spočinul na Julianově ruce. Trochu sevřel.

"S vámi si připiji s největší radostí, můj drahý doktore, a kdykoliv budete chtít."

Julianovi se upřímně ulevilo a také se usmál.

O chvíli později už společně seděli na pohovce, sklenky v rukách, zabraní do intenzivní debaty o... o všem a o ničem.

KONEC


End file.
